


Devilish Friend

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: Here's another AU Lucifer fan fic. In this one shot, turned multichapter, Chloe Decker found out she has a tumor, but does not have the funds to pay the medical bill once the surgery is done. So instead, she chooses to let the tumor grow till it kills her.And since she's desperate not to be alone in her final moments, she kidnaps our favorite devil. Who, is not to please by this action and wants to punish her. That is, till he finds out the why of her actions.And once he does, will he help her? Or continue to let her suffer?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 33
Kudos: 79





	1. Kidnap The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Idk y, but for whatever reason, I've decided to write Lucifer one shots. And if you at all like em, I may make them into a multi chapter later on. And I'll let you decide, which you want more. 
> 
> Now on to our devil and his Chloe.

•Chloe POV• 

Never in a billion years did I picture myself kidnapping someone. One look to the rear view mirror, and I saw the handsome man, who claimed to be the devil knocked out cold and laying across the back seat or my car. 

Nodding with firm determination, I returned my eyes on the road ahead where they belong. 

If all went the way I wanted, I wouldn't be alone in my final moments of life. 

I sniffled, nose wrinkling as I felt blood beginning it's usual route of dropping out of my nose. Damn. 

I lifted my left hand up, and use the edge of my long black sleeve to wipe it away. 

It didn't help that my head ache still hadn't gone aqay, but I supposed I could and handle it till I got back to my lonely one bed room apartment. 

I heard a faint moan come from behind me, and I flinched in utter fear and worry. Oh, please no! Don't wake up yet! 

Risking a peak at him again, I looked over my shoulder and found him with eyes closed. This caused me to release a breath I hadn't known I was holding in. 

"Thank goodness for small mercy." I whispered to myself. Nope, don't you dare talk of mercy Chloe Jane Decker! Focus. Get home, open the front door, get the man into the basement. And secure the plan. That's all. 

•Lucifer POV• 

"Thank goodness for small mercy." I heard the woman say to herself. I risked a smirk, and kept silent. Let her think she's got away with kidnapping the devil, then make her suffer a bit for foolishly thinking she'd get away with such a thing. 

Ah. My moan surely must have scare her out of those tighr jeans of hers. In the dark, all I saw was the street lights, head lights, and the glowing numbers in the cars dash board which read two thirty am. 

I only napped for an hour and a half? Lovely. Here's to more plotting punishments for this lady in the drivers seat. I heard the faint click of her adjusting the stick shift, and my grin only grew bigger. 

Let the games begin, darling. 

•Chloe POV• 

Dragging him through the front door and to the bastment, was harder than getting him into the car. I stuggled with all his weight pressing into my weakened body and for a small spasm of panic, wonder if he might wake up from me jostling him around like this. 

Though, I did hit with all the meager strength I could muster, it did kind of worry me a little that my movement hadn't woken him up yet? It made me worry if I may have went from kidnappy a man, to straight up man slaughtering the man. 

"Come on Decker, you got this." I encouraged. Nope I don't got this, I thought regretfully as we landed on the bed I brought down here weeks prior, with this unconscious man, lodge between my jean covered thighs. 

"Nope. Do not go there Decker," I warned myself. "Do not grope the poor defenceless man in his sleep." 

Why on earth had I been cursed a to die a virgin? Ugh! This could only happen to me! 

•Lucifer's POV• 

I nearly laughed. Amused by how we landed together. Me on top, and her pinned down beneath me. Had I not been trying play with this poor sad creature, I might've of offered my services. Especially when I heard her mutter the words, "do not grope the poor defenceless man in his sleep". 

No good devil for her I'm afraid. Only mister naughty devil from here on out. 

Though, I nearly had a hard time not responding when she got down to the business in chaining me up to the metal bed frame. Kinky little thing isn't she? 

Bloody hell indeed! Was I so bored of my life that I was interested in seeing where this human woman might to do with me? 

Hell, what have you done to me that I've lost all sense of normalcy in the mind? 

•Chloe POV• 

I left him alone like that. Chained up in the dark basement. But not before covering him up with a blanket or two keep him warm before marching my tired ass back up stairs, to fix some food for the two of us, and take the pain meds perscribe from my doctor. 

Since I didn't have the funds to pay off the surgery after the removal of my tumor, I had chosen instead to let it remain, and die at my own time. 

I fixed some soup, took care of my nose bleed. And headed back down. 

"Who are you." He barked when I flicked the light on in the basement. His eyes blinked and narrowed, blinded momentarily by the light above. "Why am I here?" 

I took a minute to think of how to explain it to him. Would he understand my desperation? My pain? 

Daniel didn't. In fact, the moment he learned I was dying on the same day I found it out myself, he said, "Chlo, I love you, but I can't handle the thought of staying with you, and watching you die". 

I don't even remember how many hours I spent crying after he left. Over him, and my sad existance. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

The minute the question left my lips, a sad look smacked itself into her face. Beneath her brilliant blue eyes were shadows, from lack of proper sleep. She seemed thin, and ready to keel over at any minute. 

Biting her bottom lip, she sighed and blurted out fairly quickly. "Well, Mr. Morningstar, to put things mildly, I am dying." 

"I see," I said. And that made sense. She looked frail, overly weak, despite the youthful glow that somehow remained in her cheeks. Despite her dark days. "And what is it you want?" 

"Nothing much, really. I just don't want the remaining hours of my life . . . alone." She said the word "alone" so bitterly, it had me pausing my thoughts on forms of punishments. 

She wasn't an evil soul. Just misguided. Broken I might add. Broken from what? Her illness? Or something else entirely. "And what do you want me to do about that love?" 

"I-I just want someone to be with me when I go. I don't have anyone else." So she kidnapped the devil for that? How ironic that she isn't awares in front of her? 

"Why not be with your family?" I pressed, and regretted it instantly as she moved forward to set the bowls of soup down on a tiny table. Just so she could be able to swipe the tears from her eyes. 

•Chloe's POV• 

I wrinkled my nose again, trying to not let the tears in my eyes fall any further as I turned around to face him. "My parents died in a car accident when I was seven." 

Having my vision blur a bit, I moved over and sat at the edge of the bed. "And, my ex, well, he broke up with me the same day I told him I was dying." 

I dropped my head into my hands, losing one of the battles I fought for so long. Not crying. My shoulders shook, and they kept on falling. 

I don't think even the stranger beside me, could do or say anything to make it stop. No one could. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

It took every part of me to not simply break the chains off and break the bed frame in the process. 

The sight in front of me made me feel sick, and burning with rage that I hadn't felt since Michael carried out dad's orders to toss me out of heaven. How could such a bastard do something like that to this sweet creature? 

When she needed him the most? He just up and leaves her for dying when it wasn't her fault? 

Her cries continued, and for the darkest parts of my heart, I knew I had to a stop to it. Even if she ran away screaming in fear from what I was about to do though I said I wouldn't. 

•Chloe's POV• 

The sound of chains and metal breaking startled me leading me to fall off the bed and onto the floor. 

The man who called himself the devil had broken them with nothing short of a single tug of his arms. And as he stared down at me, I saw the red color of his eyes. Burning red eyes. Those were the last things I saw before collasping on the floor. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

"Oh bother." I groaned. Hating myself for scaring her. She really didn't need me adding to her stress. 

Well, first things first, fly her with me to Lux, have a doctor drop in and check her condition. Get her healed if possible, and maybe, be her devilish friend for the remainder of her life. If she so truly desired such a thing. 


	2. Welcome To Lux, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up in a bed that isn't her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, you pulled my leg. I've decided to add another chapter to this fic and Smoking Is Bad For You. 
> 
> But, keep in mind, I'm testing waters so neither may go past the second chapter.

•Lucifer's POV• 

It took a few minutes but I managed to locate the keys to her car. Taking her into my arms, I carried right out of that sad place she called a home, and doubled us back to where she driven us from. Lux. 

Her head was pressed against the car door. Breathing a little shallow, as if her might slip away at any given minute. I surely hope that wouldn't be the case. I'd like to talk more with her, and see if she might be willing to make a deal. 

Oddly enough, I could feel myself getting hard in my slacks, and I hadn't even touched her yet. What was it about this creature that drew me to her? That made me want to keep her safe, and happy till she took her final breath on this earth. 

•Chloe's POV• 

I rolled over in what was the most softest blankets, pillows, sheets, and bed I had ever laid on. And it wasn't my bed. Risking a peak, I looked beneath and found I still had my panties on, but the shirt I was wearing wasn't mine at all. 

It appeared to be a designer shirt, if the material was anything to go by. But my jeans, bra, and my actual shirt were neatly folded and resting by the lamp on the bedside table. 

"Oh God, what have I done?" I murmured. I kidnapped someone. And that someone was the literal devil. Hearing the sound of a throat being cleared, my head spun to the side so fast, I thought I may actually snap my own neck in the process. 

"Don't worry, my father's the forgiving type." He remarked smugly, a wide grin strentched across his face. "Well, except when it comes to me. Would you like a tripple espresso, or hair of the dog." 

I wiggled and flopped back against the head bord, eyeing with curiousty and some fear. Would he take me to hell for trying to attack him? Steal my soul so he could torment me for all of eternity? 

•Lucifer's POV• 

I watched as shw gave in to her little freak out. Shrugging I tipped my flask over the little tea cup of mine and gave it a good amount before taking a sip. 

"Listen, before you freak out even more, I just want you to know I will not hurt you." I watched as her Adam's apple bobbed up and down slowly in that pretty neck of hers, that I'd like nothing more to wrap my hands around while thrusting in and out of her in a rampart pace. "In fact, I'd like to make a deal with you." 

"Ha!" She squealed out at the top of her lungs. Begs the question if she's a screamer or not. "A deal with the devil. And what is it you want? My soul?" 

•Chloe's POV• 

He let out a humorless snort. "You humans, you love scare yourselves don't you?" 

"I've read about you when I was a child," I mention. His left eye brow raising up in mocked surprise. "It says, you are the prince of lies. And that you are evil." 

His eyes returned to that red color I saw before. That burning aura growing around him as the tea cup shattered in his grip. Letting out, a unhuman like growl, he leaned forward in that seat of his, eyes blazing with uncontrollable rage. "I am not a liar, nor am I evil." 

"How do I know you aren't lying to me right now, Mr. Morningstar?" I pressed. My knuckles fisted into the soft quilt that covered my body. Turning white from the pressure I put into it. "And for all I know, you might be planning to kill me." 

•Lucifer's POV• 

As calmly as I could without saying a single word, I moved from the chair I sat upon and crawled up onto the bed, and above her. 

I could feel the blankets shift a bit from her body shaking. Most likely from her fear as I inched my face close to her. Browns eyes locked with blue eyes, and her mouth popped open in surprise from the closeness. 

And seeing as I had her attention, I leaned forward to whisper away in her ear. "I haven't lied to you. I will never lie to you. " 

"People lie all the time." She mumbled. I took a whiff of her scent. Pumkin spice and marshmellow. Interesting. 

"I'm not people, love." I answered softly, my anger cooling down to several degrees below. "I'm the devil." 

•Chloe's POV• 

I watched as his demeanor did a complete one eighty on me. Going from furious to a loving house cat is the best comparison I could make when it came to this fallen angel. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked, slipping from the bed and make his way down some steps. He stared at me, waiting for an answer. Which I didn't even have to say yes when my stomach began rumbling. He smiled. "I'll make some lunch. You do look like you could use a meal. Or more." 

"What exactly are you implying?" I shot back. Confused by this odd ball of a devil. 

"Nothing, love." He called back. Taking the quilt with me, I dragged it across his very clean floors and followed as much as I could in my poor state. 

And to my embarrassment, I bumped into the back of him and would've fallen to the floor had he not caught me in time. 

His next move took me by utter shock as he lifted me into his arms, blanket wrapped around my body and all bridal style. "Woah! Woah! What are you doing?" 

•Lucifer's POV• 

"I'm carrying my guest to the kitchen, love." I answered while rolling my eyes at the silly question. "Besides. I don't need you injurying your self while your like this." 

"While I'm like what?" She snapped. Oh! The creature has thorns on her does she? 

"While your weak from illness and dying." That shut her up real fast. Good. Now maybe she might be willing to listen to the deal I had to offer her. "Welcome to Lux, love." 

•Chloe's POV• 

He sat me down on the sofa, busying himself at the stove as he pulled some items from his fridge. I kept quiet, watching every move he made. 

I bit my lip in nervousness while doing this, but when his eyes flashed my way, I slowly began to relax. Those brown eyes weren't of something evil. 

But they weren't of someone who was happy either. And the more I thought about it, I wonder what deal, he was going to offer up. 

Perhaps I would ask him while we ate. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

My smile stayed on my face. Knowing she was watching me like a lion watched its prey was holy amusing. It piped my curiosity to know what might be going on in the pretty brunette head of hers. 

I'd soon planned to be finding her and all her secrets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think of them in this chapter? And what do you think should happen next for the devil and his Chloe.


	3. A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds herself making a deal with the devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. And hopefully all the paragraphs aren't jumbled together. For one reason or another, I'm having a small glitch with the sight. 
> 
> Anywho, regardless, I hope you enjoy it all the same.

•Chloe's POV•

It took no more than twenty minutes for him to get our meals ready. Looking behind me, I saw nothing but stone walls, a black grand piano, a leather couch, and two glass doors that most likely led out to a balcony. 

On the far left corner, I saw large book case with long ensless rows of books, and on the oppisite end, sitting on a small table, a golden looking horse statue. I wonder if it's real gold or just for show. 

Though I couldn't imagine the real devil owning fake craftsmanship. "So what deal were you going on about earlier?"

His hands stilled, and his body went tensed before he went back to shredding the white cheese he held in his right hand. "I'll you, just as soon as you start eating. You're thin enough as it is." 

"Right. Food and talking." I said a little softer tone then what I meant. "I can work with that I guess."

"And here we are, spinach chicken alfredo with peas, carrots, and broccoli steamed and ready for your consumption." He said a sing song voice as he lowered a bowl in front of me on the table. It wasn't a big bowl, medium sized. I think he knew not to expect me to eat so much of it. 

"Thank you." I mumbled, cheeks flushing red at someone I didn't much about, and to know it was a kind gesture from the devil had my head spinning around. "Who knew the devil liked to cook." 

His lips twitched, like he was fighting back his laughter from spilling out. "Who knew someone would attempt to kidnap the devil." 

"I said I was sorry." I mumbled under my breath, stabbing the fork into the steaming hot pasta. 

"Actually you didn't." He said, leaning on the table with his elbows pressed against the wood and hands tucked beneath his chin with him eyeing me up and down. A cheeky look in those brown eyes of his. I wonder just how much info us humans had, was actually right about him? 

•Lucifer's POV• 

"Well then, I'm sorry. And thanks for the alfredo pasta." She said, sounding thoroughly scolded like a child caught doing something naughty by their parents. 

I felt my lips twitch for the second time. My laughter bubbling below the surface as I held it in. Who was this human truly to get such a reaction out of me? 

I hadn't wanted to laugh at anything this way in many eons. Though in hell, there wasn't many things to laugh at. Just endless rows of hell loops filled with guilty souls screaming in angony. Either by their own guilt, or by the hands of my demons tormenting them. 

My right hand demon Maze always gave them a reason to scream if I wasn't in the mood for it. Those early years were as good as they could get down there. 

But along the way, after hearing some talk of how earth was changing from some of her siblings who disobeyed and took possesion of the ones above, still very much alive, I got curious. 

Delt with the rebels, by cutting their tongues out, or tearing off a limb to remind them of who they served. However the last of them had to be killed who stop any further rebellious thoughts among the lower ranks. 

"About that deal," I said, taking a seat across from her to enjoy my own bowl of the pasta. "Here's what I am offering you." 

•Chloe's POV• 

"You get check out by a doctor, get the surgery and afterwards," He paused to add dramatic affect. Wanting to keep her hanging on my every word. It works as I stop lifting the fork to my mouth mid air, clearly make me want to hear more about the deal. He continues, pleased to know he had my full attention. "I take care of all your medical bills once you've had the surgery for that tumor of yours." 

"And what do you get out of this?" I ask. Thinking at the back of my mind; why are you offering your help to me, a nobody Mr. Devil? "Making this deal." 

"In return, I want you spend time with me." He said with a wink of his left eye, turning my earlier request back at me when he asked the why he was there in my apartment. Which I'm than embarrest to know he saw the mess of a shit hole I made there. "Are we agreed?" 

"And by spending time with you, you mean what exactly?" I press. I didn't want to be in the dark about any details that may haunt me later in my life. Should I take the deal. Damn, I sounded like a woman on trial for commiting a crime. Oh wait, I did commit a crime didn't I? "You're not going to force me to perform sexual acts for you, are you?" 

His eyes flashed that red again momentarily, his fork bending as he dropped it with a clatter on the table as he leaned forward, his breath tickling the skin on my cheek and leaving a warm after feeling. "Believe it or not, I do not nor will I ever touch a woman without her explicit consent. That also, involves men, and never will I force myself onto a child." 

The rage I saw in eyes for even suggesting such a thing a reassured me greatly, and helped me relax a bit. Swallowing, I set the fork I was holding into the bowl, my exhaustion catching up to me once more. "Okay, I believe you. So long as you give me your word on that matter." 

•Lucifer's POV• 

Quirking my head to the side, I stared a minute longer. The rage in me, coupled with hell fire that flowed in my veins never made things easy for me with the temper I had. "You have my word. You'll be safe in my care." 

She nodded, but didn't touch the food any more. From the looks of it, she barely managed half. I would've liked her to eat more, but if this is all she could manage, then than a trip to the doctor is where she'll first be headed. No arguements. 

"Ah, crap. Do you have a tissue or something?" She asked, wiping the blood from her nose. A side affect from her illness maybe? 

"Yes, I do." In a flash I rose to my feet and grab the dish towel. "Here we are." 

I knelt down to the side of her, wiping the blood off her hand, and the blood that was seeping on out from her nose and down the front of her face. No time like the present to make things informal. "Lucifer Morningstar." 

"Chloe Decker." She whispered, looking at me like I grown a second head. 

"Well, Miss Decker," I say, "let's get you checked out by a doctor. Shall we?" 

Allowing her to grab the towel, I carefully lifted her from the chair and headed back to my bedroom. She'll need some pants, and unfortunately I didn't have anything other than some sweat pants for her to wear. I hoped they were comfortable for her. 

"And, Lucifer," she said, catching my attention once again when she spoke. 

"Yes, Miss Decker?" Her lips twitched. I wonder if she might laugh at my own formality. She didn't. 

"I except your deal." Lovely. Things will be much smoother from here on out. 

"Also, Lucifer!" She called out. 

"Yes Miss Decker?" I asked, popping my head out I pulled a drawer open in my walk in closet. 

•Chloe's POV• 

"You may call me Chloe." I tell him softly. Hating that I was having another nose bleed. 

"Alright, Chloe." Was it so shameful for me to be flushed at the way he said my name? And the British accent? My word, if there was ever someone to deserve the title sexy, it was the devil himself. 

The Devil, who was now slipping me into a pair a sweats that had a string at the front to tighten them up.

"Thank you, Lucifer." I say again. Not even protesting much when he carried me out of his bedroom and down the hall to an elevator. At least he let me help by pressing the buttons. It's not like I was a completely invalid person at the moment. "For all of this."

Just dying from a tumor in my brain, with a headache and nose bleeds included. 

Sometimes vomitting, if it was one of my bad days. 

"You're welcome, Chloe." He says softly, brown meeting blue. I pressed my head into the crook of his neck. Sleep beckoning me to a lulled state. I was out before I realized what was even happening to me. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

I felt her go limp, her bodies weight becoming way to lucid for someone awake. That told more than what I needed to know about Chloe. Time was running short. And if I didn't get her to a doctor soon enough, my sister Azrael, would soon be coming to collect her soul. 

And dad above, I was not going to stand for it. I made a deal with Chloe, and seeing as I gave her my word, I would stand by it. 

•Chloe's POV•

I woke to bright lights, the sound of something going beep, and a IV lodged into my left hand. What sounded like glass being set onto a table, I turned my head to the right. Finding Lucifer, sitting in a chair, eyeing carefully. 

"Well look whose awake." He murmured.

"Am I in a hospital?" He nodded, leaning back in his seat as he quietly watched me. "How long have I been out?"

"Three years," he says straight face.

I feel my eyes go wide as saucers. "What?"

When he begins to laugh, I sigh, and shake my head. "You're such an ass." 

"Why thank you." I chuckle. Yeah, I suppose his actual ass was nice looking too. What? I'm human, and I notice things like that.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked, putting his fingers to his ears to make sure he heard me right. 

"Thank you." I repeat. "So what now?"

"Now, you get that tumor removed, and you get better." He answered firmly. I bite my bottom lip, and just stare at him silently for a moment. 

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. How was it that he the Devil the most selfless being to exist on the earth? How was he the one to look after me and my well being when Daniel simply walked out on me? Not handling the very fact, I might be dead bu tomorrow. 

"I already told you." He huffed, rubbing the back of my neck. "And you saw the proof for yourself." 

Yes, I did, didn't I? "Besides, I think this may the start of a beautiful friendship. Don't you?" 

Yes. It is. "Hey, Lucifer?" 

"Yes, Chloe?" I looked away to fiddle with my fingers. Would he even be willing to do it? "Chloe, darling, what is it?" 

•Lucifer's POV• 

"Will you be here? After I wake from the surgery?" She asks, still fiddling awake with those lovely hands of hers. Shifting forward, I gently pressed two fingers beneath her chin and coaxed her to look at me. 

"I give you my word," I tell her softly, swipping at the tear that she shed lose with the pad of my thumb. "No need to cry darling, you'll be fine." 

"And what if I'm not?" I open my mouth to answer her but a soft tap on the hospital drew us apart, and our attention away from each other. 

"Actually, Miss Decker you should listen to your friend." Dr. Martin commented, walking in with a scan of Chloe's brain. 

When we arrived, I made it clear to them what was going on, and they ahead in taking her from my arms and getting scanned by one their medical machines. Or however it is that it worked. "Thankfully the tumor hasn't spread. And easily removable. We can prep you for surgery later this afternoon, if you wish it." 

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Dr. Martin nodded and left us alone while I climbed onto the edge of the bed to hold Chloe. Her water dam of tears spilling free for the first time since she probably recieved the news that she was dying I believe. 

"It's alright, darling," I shush her, "just let it all out." 

I rubbed little circles into her back, humming an old song that flittered through my memory. "I'm a little lamb who's lost in the woods. I know I could always be good to the one who'll watch over me." 

•Chloe's POV• 

Who knew I'd be wishing I'd known him earlier in my life? Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it. It's also longer than the last two. So yay. And yay! Chloe is going to be okay.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected appears in Chloe's hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Here some more for you to read. Hope you enjoy it. I think I might just write another chapter or two, before I decide to bring it to an end. Enjoy everyone.

•Lucifer's POV• 

Her eye lids flittered as she slept in the hospital bed. Her surgery had gone quite well, and Dr. Martin made it clear that she expected a full recovery for Chloe. The two of us shared a look, and at my urgence, she was now a sleep. Taking a nap to recuperate before I took her with me back to Lux. 

I had been formulated plans while she was getting that tumor of hers removed, such as dealing with the place she now have previously lived in. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Lucifer." A voice as familiar as the wings on my back said. I grabbed the arm rest of the chair, knuckles going white as I stood up quickly. 

"What are you doing here? Raphael." I growled, not liking him being here in Chloe's room. And I knew if I wasn't careful, she could get hurt in the process with two fully grown archangels in the room inside of her hospital room. Hardly enough room force us to be fighting and not draw the attention of other humans. "Come to force me back to Hell? Did Amenadiel get sick of the task so he's sent you here instead." 

"Not at all, little brother." He tried to reassure. Hands out where I would be able to see him. That might of been grand and all had he not moved an in forward. I was out of the chair before hand on his mouth with Raphaels back pressed to the wall, wings taking the impact. "Just that all of Heavan is a buzzed with news about you, and the mortal." 

"Spying on me again?" I hissed, then added in spite of him, "you perves." 

He frowned, nose wrinkling in utter digust by the comment. "Any how, it's also caught the attention of our many siblings. Such as Michael and, you know, Gabriel." 

I flinched. My wings shuttered and ached from the memory. For three eons straight I hated Michael, and sometimes to this day, I still do. However, around an eon or two ago, my ever loveable twin brother came to find me in New York. 

Just a few months short of me visiting Lilith there. When it came to the task of tossing me out of the nest, so to speak, when Michael was told of his next orders from dad, he hesistated. And came close to saying no to dad on the order. But when it was made clear to him by Amenadiel that Gabriel was waiting to carry out the order, and by no means planned to be pleasant about, he carried out the order. 

He didn't speak with me, having guessed how I may have felt about him after all these years later. I hated him. And I hated Gabriel on a level humans haven't discovered. 

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask, feeling my face morph from beauty to monster in a single go. "Trying to frighten me away from earth." 

"Just a warning." He answered coyly, his blue eyes softening as he took in the burned appearance of my face. "You never know what unwanted attention can bring, little brother." 

"Lucifer, what's going on?" Came Chloe's soft, concerned voice. I narrowed my eyes and stepped back from Raphael, giving a silent warning not to try anything with her so close to us in the tiny hole of a room. 

•Chloe's POV• 

"Nothing, love," came his rushed reply, which had me narrowing my eyes at the fallen angel in front of me. That is, until I became fully aware of my surroundings and took in his burly sized of a brother who was Lucifer's polar opposite. 

Burly muscular shoulders and arms, dirty blonde hair, and dark green eyes. Unlike Lucifer's brown eyes, which made me feel safe and warm, his eyes made me feel, dirty and caused me to shiver in fear. As the tempature of the room, seem to had dropped all of a sudden. 

"Are you cold, darling?" He asked, returning to my side immediately. He pulled the second blanket at the foot of my bed, unfolding it to carefully place over me, and keep me warm. "Better?" 

I nodded, then pointed behind him to the angel who silently watched our interactions. Like he was trying to piece together some weird puzzle. "Uh, who's this?" 

He sighed, scratching at one of his ears nervously. "That's my older brother, the angel of healing, Raphael." 

"Oh, that's something." I answered. What even is my life that I'm surrounded by two angels. "Hey, is it true that the angel Jophiel had to punish you for breaking a vow she set up with us mortals?" 

I heard Lucifer snicker, then watched as his shoulders shake as he fell apart in a full fit of laughter. Raphael was not amused, but I saw his lips twitch so I assume I was safe for the moment. "I will neither deny or confirm that story, Chloe Decker." 

"Ha!" Lucifer said suddenly, dropping down to his knees as he rested his head against my stomach, causing my cheeks to flush red. "Not only did she beat him for doing that, she took a vow a silence for whenever he's near her." 

•Lucifer's POV• 

Raphael bounced about on his heels, his blue eyes down to slits as I continued on laughing at him. "Best leave angel boy, don't need another mortal seeing us now do we?" 

I didn't have to even check if he left. The flutter of wings told me that he was gone. And far from my Chloe. Wait, when did I start thinking of her as mine? Though if I thought about it a bit, she sort of is mine isn't she?

•Chloe's POV• 

"Are you alright, Lucifer?" I slowly raised a hand and placed it to the top of his head. Playing with the curls that were breaking free of their usual neatness. He hummed in answer, rubbing his face along the flat part of my tummy. Somewhat like a cat. 

He appeared to be a bit touch starved if the way he reacted to me and my soft caress was any indication. 

"I'll be fine, my dear." He answered, a loud yawn escaping from between his lips. "Just stressed after a visit from the unexpected visitor we just had." 

"Why don't you lay up here with me?" I offered, scooting over in the bed to make room for him and his very tall and lean body. "You look like you also need a nap." 

"Don't want to take up your-" I twisted one of my hands into his wrinkled shirt, yanking up and forward with the little strength I had that was slowly returning to me. Now that the tumor was gone, I expected return to the former me in a month or so. 

"Just get up here, Lucifer." He blinked, surprised at the way I just man handled the fallen angel. Completely perplex that I dared do such a thing to him. "Please." 

•Lucifer's POV• 

Who was I to deny her such a thing. Especially after the way she pleaded with me. 

So, swallowing my pride and leaving it at the door, I climbed onto the bed, fixing myself onto my left side so she wouldn't fall off the other end of the bed. 

"See, it's fine." She said once I was situated at her side. Then she did, what I never thought I see a human do while laying next to me. 

And trust me, I've had taken plenty of humans to bed and none ever once did this with me. She pressed in, close enough to pick up her sweet scent, and lifted her head to rest it on my chest, arm sliding over the upper part of my abdomen, where she let her hand rest. 

I froze, somewhat panic not wanting to push her away. If she dsired this from me, I wasn't going to stop her. After all the poor thing suffered. Though, I didn't really know much on comforting other during times of distress, I suppose this would be another first I'd be sharing with Chloe. 

•Chloe's POV• 

By the next morning I had been released from the hospital into Lucifer's care. Dr. Martin put me on a month of bed rest, and no stressful activity. 

I nearly blushed, when it dawned on me that if I wanted to go out somewhere such as a store or something, Lucifer would have to come with me. What I hated, is when he let lose that he sold my apartment, and only collect sentimental items from my apartment to keep. And that he paid a clean up crew to scrub, paint and replace everything in that tiny hell hole I called home. 

"Lucifer, please put me down." I laugh as he walked through the elevator, carrying me in his arms as he did last night. He smirked, shaking his head no as he carried me to the kitchen where he set me down at the kitchen table, as he did yesterday. "So, what's for lunch?" 

"What do you feel like?" He responded quickly, gesturing for me to make the choice of a meal this time. 

"Spicy potato tacos?" I asked, hoping he knew how to make em. "That's if it's not too much trouble for you to make." 

"Not at all, love." He knelt down in front of the counter, pulling out a frying pan followed by different spices, a peeler for the potatoes, and some hamburger meat. My stomach growled greeted by the sight of what would soon be filling me up. "Why, don't you wash up. And I'll take care of this, yeah?" 

•Lucifer's POV• 

I watched as she shimmied away, leaving my sight completely as she wandered down the hall for the bath room. I smiled, feeling lighter knowing she'd be living longer now that her illness had been taken care of. 

She wasn't happy at me selling her own personal hell. But it neeeded to go. That was no place for someone as beautiful as her to be living in. She deserved the life of a queen and to be cherished and treated as such. 

In fact, if it wasn't much trouble, or bother her completely, I'd take her shopping later this evening, or tomorrow morning when less people be out. Just to keep her stress levels to a minimum. 

"Hey, Lucifer," she calls, a hand towel in her hands as she drys them. "Can we go shopping in a while? I'd like to get a few things, if you don't mind?" 

•Chloe's POV• 

"Sure. But first lunch, then we'll go." He said firmly, making it known that my eating a decent meal was not up for discussion. It's probably why I wound up blirting out of no where, "why do you care?" 

"I find you interesting." He says, zero hesitation. "It's also, why I helped you out with that illness of yours." 

"You saved my life, because you find me interesting." I repeated back. Stump in my mind in a way I never thought possible. "Okay, whatever, Mr. Devil. Just, finish making me my tacos." 

We both fell apart in laughter. Me more than him as I hadn't any reason to laugh in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would of thought. And yes, Michael in my world isn't a dick. And Gabriel is. Any how, thank you for the support. It means alot. 
> 
> Best wishes, and safe travels.


	5. Sir Douche Meet Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finally shows his Doucheness. And Chloe has a ball messing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the next chapter. There's just the epilogue left, and that will be all.

•Chloe• 

I never expected to see Dan again. In fact, I can say I prayed to Lucifer's father that I never saw him again. Not after the way he broke me. For the very person who said, he'd always be there and fhar we'd be together for the long haul of a future. He lied, and left chance he could. 

And seeing him while on a day out with Lucifer while shopping for new supplies was the icing on the cake. "Something the matter, Darling?" 

"Remember the ex I spoke to you about?" He nodded, waiting for me to give my full explanation before saying anything. "Well, guess who entered the store?" 

"Sir Douche?" He answered easily. Eyes narrowing at the news of the man being in the same place as us. 

•Lucifer•

"Where is he?" I asked callously angered by the little grub being here. He'd have to be punished of course for his crimes to Chloe. 

Placing her hands on my shoulders, she angled me in the direction of him. And seeing as I saw, I was not impressed. The little imp, making googoo eyes at some blonde woman with pink highlights. A woman I recognise all too well. Candy. 

Candy is an exoctic dancer I met back in Los Vegas, who stole the ring I wore and some cash out of my wallet. I tracked her down to her home, got my ring back and let her keep the cash. 

Poor girl turned out to be down on her luck, trying to save the business that once belong to her father who passed many months ago. 

So, setting Chloe's left arm into the crook of my right, I walked us in the direction of Candy and the douche. I could feel all the anxiety flowing out of her. So I patted her on her fingers and said, "trust me, Darling." 

•Chloe's POV• 

"Hello, Candy." Lucifer said, his sweet charming self bursting to life like a second skin. "Been a while hasn't it?" 

The blonde that Dan had been mentally drooling over like a dog with a bone, frowned at the sight of Lucifer and I with him. Having now spent some time with Lucifer these last two weeks, my health had improved greatly, and I had been fatten up some due to Lucifer's wonderful, nutritious meals. 

Dan was so shell shocked, he didn't say nothing other than my name. "Chloe?" 

"Hello Douche, I mean Dan." I snidely said. Confidence at full level. "Been a while hasn't it?" 

His jaw was shut with a nervous tick. So with a easy gesture for him to comprehend, I told him who I was with. "Douche, I mean Dan, this is Lucifer. My boyfriend." 

"Boyfriend?" The woman called Candy said surprised, but not rudely. Just happy for Lucifer. I wonder if she also knew he was actually the devil? "Congratulations, Lucifer! I'm happy for you!" 

"Candy, why don't we let these two talk, huh? I'd like to discuss something with you." Lucifer turned my way, placing his lips to the top of my head for a gentle kiss. Then lowered his mouth to meet mine, and steal another kiss before leading his friend away. I had no worries. Unlike Dan, I trusted Lucifer with all my heart. 

"So how you been? How's the tumor?" Oh no. He wouldn't be let off so easily for his poor treatment. 

"All gone." I said. Watching him begin to sweat. "In fact, Lucifer was the one who helped me with the bills once the surgery was completed."

I wanted the little worm to be squirming. Thankfully my words helped accomplished it. "He paid for your bills?" 

"Yes, even stayed with me the entire time I had been in the hospital." I added, faking the shock of him doing that. "But that's what a normal loving boyfriend would do, Dan." 

•Lucifer's POV• 

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing Dan's bad news?" Candy asked, sighing deepingly. From what Candy told, back when we first met, she left a man who treated her less like a human being and more like a slave. Then, there's to the topic of her father having died from a cancerous tumor. Who like Chloe did not have the funds. 

"You guess corectly." I answered, jaw set into a firm line. "When I met Chloe, she was dying from a brain tumor." 

Candy gasped, horrifued by the knowlegde. But Candy is a smart woman, so I'm sure she was able to draw the line about what Dan had done to her. In a harsh voice, she slowly spoke, "let me also guess, Dan left when he heard the news didn't he?" 

Turning on her heels, she marched her way back to the ex couple, and softly moved Chloe to the side and slapped Dan hard across the face. And I do me hard as the blow echoed loud enough for everyone in the store. 

•Chloe's POV• 

I wasn't expecting Dan to be slapped by Candy. Or for her to even do such a thing. What I also didn't expect was her to pull her cellphone out of her small pink clutch person to record him, and a message she had to tell. 

"Hi I'm Candy, live from the Los Angeles mall." She began, sounding so much like a news reporter. "See this Douche ladies? Well, he had the audacity to break up with miss Chloe Decker here." 

She turned, and recorded me, then went back to Sir Douche. "He broke up with her a while back because she was dying from a brain tumor." 

There's was a collective row of gasps from the other people in the part of the store. Each gave me pitying looks, and giving Dan the evil eye. Disgusted hateful looks for what had happened. "Now, having my own father die from such a similar thing, I take this personally. And Dan, we're over. And when I post this on Face Book tonight. So are you." 

•Lucifer's POV• 

The three of us, plus everybody else began clapping as he dashed out. Face flush with embarrassment. Hopefully he'd learn to be a better man after this. "Thank you, Candy." 

She bobbed her head, then tucked her phone away before giving Chloe a well earned hug. Both had begun crying, as they held each other. 

And I knew Candy, was just the sort of friend she needed. "Hey, Lucifer, mind if I steal your shopping buddy?" 

I shook my head. "Not at all. Besides, Chloe needs a girls day. And some pampering." 

Pulling my wallet free from my pants pocket, I gave Chloe my credit card and told her, "now go have fun." 

•Chloe's POV• 

I smiled, letting Candy drag me along and away from Lucifer. Since Candy had a car of her own, she'd be driving me back. 

"I'm glad to have met you, Chloe." She told me, six hours later on our drive back to Lux. "And I hope you consider me to be a friend." 

"No consideration needed." I replied, my hair being blown back by the wind. "You're a much better friend to me than other people I've known in my life." 

I was sad to see her go. But at least I knew I could count on her to be there when I needed her to be. I'd have to thank Lucifer as soon as I got up stairs. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

Wanting Chloe in my bed, naked had been a dream of mine since the first day. But finding her in a red lace nightie, with matching panties, sitting on the edge of my bed when dinner was over was the next best thing. "Are you just going to stand there gawking at me, Lucifer?" 

"I dare not hope-" I stopped mid sentence as she stood up, slowly making her way over to me, a light sway of her hips as she grew close. 

My heart hammered, beating against my rib cage as it wanted to leap out of my body. "You can do more than just the staring, Lucifer." 

Raising onto her tippy toes, she leaned her face close to mine, breath warm on my now chilled skin. Then, she took hold of my hands and placed them on her hips. Her breasts pressing against my bare skin. My torso flexed some what, as I began to grow hard, thinking of being able to have every little inch of her. Letting out a soft hum, I whispered, "with pleasure." 

By the time the early hours of morning came around, we still hadn't gone to sleep. We only held, carresed, and exolored the others body. 

Enjoying the little tingles that went up our spines from each gentle touch. I think it was about near noon when Chloe suggested we eat, her more than me, before slipping into the world of blissful dreams. 

•Chloe's POV• 

Making love to Lucifer was everything. He was gentle, and very understanding about me never doing this before. If one thing I was grateful about, is that Sir Douche hadn't been my first. Nor did he deserve the honor. 

Lucifer did get a bit emotional when he realized what I had just given him after he roughly thrusted into me before I could give any warning to be gentle. But once he had, his gentlessness knew no bounds. 

It wasn't surprising that I cried a bit. Not from pain, as he did jump to the conclusion of accidently hurting me the first round we finished together. 

In fact, he almost hadn't wanted to do a second or something round me becuase of it. Once I soothed him of the worries, and gave the reason for my crying. It did take a bit of work, but my pleading with him and saying, "please" repeatedly, was all it took for him to give in. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

Waking to find my brother Gabriel watching Chloe and I, was not how I wanted the day to start. 

It took so much for me to not react, and beat the living daylights out of him for such an action. His head was quirked to the side, long hair falling partially over his eyes. "I like her, she's good for you, little brother." 

Nothing more was said. And the last noise I heard before drifting off again with a small smile spreading across my face was soft flutter of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my version of Dan here. Never did like how he mistreated Chloe. Knowing he was the cause of many issues. 
> 
> Also, yay! Gabriel approves of Chloe. 
> 
> Well folks, only the Epilogue is left and this fic will now be at its end. 
> 
> What do you think, Deckerstar baby or no for the finally?


	6. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, of this Deckerstar fanfic. Thank you for your support and sticking with me till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Deckerstar baby it is. Trixie!

•Chloe POV• 

I remained with Lucifer. We talked, he ran Lux and even sung from time to time for the crowd. And I along with him when he caught me singing in the shower one day. He urged me to in fact, when I later told him my secret wish to be a music performer, without all that famous ruckus singers deal with today. 

His brother Gabriel dropped in, again after spying on us that one time. I smacked him with my shoe for that. Ordered him to never do it again. He brought news of their father turning Lucifer mortal, so that we may age together. Apparently I was a miracle, created for Lucifer. And the only one capable seeing him for who he truly is. 

The plus side, we'd be able to have children. But so far, we had not concieved. Anywho, our lives have been going splendid. 

And after we had been together for a total five years, we got married. Now, here we are, down stairs celebrating our anniversy. And boy did I have a surprise for him. 

Taking the elevator down to the club, the roaring music pulled me out when the doors opened and to search my adoring husband. 

I spotted him at the bar, drink in hand as he chatted with Patrick about becoming the official manager of Lux. It was three weeks ago, when Lucifer decided an actual house for us and any children might have, deserved one to live in. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

I sipped on my bourbon, listening to Patrick list some ideas, and I made some a adjustments to a minor few. As they are some really detailed ideas. 

Seeing as I wanted him to run lux for me from now on, I needed to know all he's capable of, and that he could handle this promotion that I'd be giving to him. 

The music blasting from the speakers cut off. And I grin automatically. It signaled that either Chloe or I would be performing. And I loved when she performed. Her voice, so pure and filled with this raw emotion was enough for the ex devil himself, to weep. 

The slow melody wafter into the air, repeating as she pressed the keys with her skilled memory, I watched and she watched back as she opened up her sweet mouth and began to sing. 

•Chloe's POV• 

I pressed the keys, wanting this to go perfectly as the song chosen was for the man I loved. "When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for. . ." 

I made direct eye contact with him, and kept on going. "When someone walks into your heart through an open door. . ." 

•Lucifer's POV• 

"When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold . . . Don't let go. . ." She sung, in the back I barely begun to notice some teen boys had picked up some instruments, and then the next part hit me to my core. "Someone comes into your world, suddenly your world has changed forever. . . " 

•Chloe's POV• 

"No there's no one else's eyes, that can see into me." Setting his glass down onto the bar, he calmly made his way through the crowd and joined me at the piano. Silently sitting without a word to watch me, and watch my fingers caress the keys as I would caress him during our private moments. "No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high. Your love pulls me out of time, and you know my heart by heart. W-Woah W-Woah.." 

People had started to pull their cellphones out, and Lucifer looked at me with nothing other than adoring awe. Once I came to the finally, I knew I'd be getting the daylights kissed out of me. "Somehow I found my way, to you. No there's no one else's eyes that can see into me." 

"You, Chloe, are a beautiful soul." He complimented, kissing me all over my face which earned some giggles before I tugged him down by the collar of his shirt for a real kiss. "And I love you for it." 

"My beautiful wife, Chloe Morningstar!" He shouted and everyone madly cheered. 

Taking the microphone from him, I tapped it lightly to gain everyone's undivided attention. "As you know, from our Instagram and Facebook, we announced a while back we were trying really hard to have a baby. Well, I'm happy to announce to my husband, Lucifer that I chloe Morningstar am pregnant." 

He jumped and scooped me into his open arms. This night, this life, couldn't get any better. And I wouldn't change it for the world. 

•Lucifer's POV• 

"About five months later, we discovered that we were having two babies instead of one. . . My little sea urchins." Tiny giggles greeted me as the answers from the two greatests gift I had ever earned. 

My eldest born, Beatrice Penelope Decker Morningstar. Who had the honor of my brown curly hair and matching brown hair. And my youngest, her twin brother, Jonathan Elijah Decker Morningstar. He had the honor of gaining his mother light brown hair, and blue eyes. The spitting images of us, mixed together. 

"Lucifer, you were to have them alseep an hour ago." Chloe said, wabbling her way into the bedroom. Pregnant for the second time, in five years with our third child. Who, both of our eldest didn't care if it was a he or she. Only that they wanted the baby to be born healthy. 

"But mommy, we wanted to know you and daddy's story!" Beatrice whine. Johnathan stayed quiet, rubbing his left eye and yawning. 

"Well, to bed. No arguments." I smiled and tucked them in for the night. My life, as I now knew, would never get any happier than this. And for this, I'd always be greatful. 

•Finished•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> Wow. Sorry not sorry to finish it. Thanks for the kind words. And I hope, that you all enjoy the small twist I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it. And thank you for your support.


End file.
